Independently maintaining personal hygiene may be difficult for individuals in a variety of circumstances. It may be particularly difficult for certain individuals, such as handicapped individuals, to maintain hard to reach areas of the body. Maintaining personal hygiene is typically considered a private matter and can cause discomfort and anxiety when an individual must rely on others for assistance. It may be desirable to have a personal hygiene independence tool capable of facilitating a variety of hygiene related tasks.